Kakashi's Second Chance
by kjackssj81
Summary: So Kakashi Hatake gets sent to the past and plans to save everyone but what happens when everything goes different then the first time around new problems new enemy's new jutsus there is a OC that plays a pretty big part second fanfic but just give me a chance
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or any charcters except for the OC's in this story

Kakashi Hatake woke up peacfully but once he took a look around he went into defense mode. Kakashi was looking at what he thought to be a exact replica of his bedroom when je wad only 5. Not only that but also a replica of his 5 year old body! Everything was the same the smell,the stainsvand evenhis sleeping attire. He put his hands together and pushed out his chakra then shouted "RELEASE"! At that moment a man that has been dead majority of Kakashi's life walked through his room door...Sakumo the White Fang. "Thats my son training the moment he gets up" said Sakumo. Kakashi decided to play with what he believed to be a enemy genjutsu "can never be to much training father" said Kakashi. "Well you just graduated from the acdemy a day ago and I want to know what could have got you out so early"! said Sakumo playfully.It was at this moment Kakashi realised he was sent to the past.

No one knows this much about my past thought Kakashi. With that thought he ran out of his room and into the bathroom.Sakumo just took it as excitment. Kakashi arrived in the bathroom he sat down. I know I'm in the past but wha now he asked him self. After about five minites Kakashi decided...HE WAS GOING TO SAVE EVERYONE. With that stament he ran back into his room and changed into his ninja gear without his signature make I'm going to have to change that thought Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sakumo stood in training feild 3. Kakashi was doing a light warm up to get used to his 5 year old body which didnt take much because a real ninja never forgets. Sakumo watched his son warm up he can already see why his son was considered a prodigy he thought.

Kakashi finished warming up and lined up across from his father. He got into the classic Hatake stance which was almost a exact copy of his father. " Lets make this intresting if you can hit me at least 3 times I will buy you some real ninja clothes but if you cant you will be cleaning the compound by yourself for 2 weeks" said Sakumo. Kakashi was pretty confident so he agreed plus this was a pretty good chance for him to get his mask before his first mission.

Kakashi started the match by throwing a kuni at amazing speed. The projectile usally wouldnt have hit Sakumo but he wasnt expecting the speed so the kuni sliced his cheek.1!thought Kakashi. Sakumo rushed Kakashi determined to end it quick. Sakumo swung a high kick at Kakashi but it was to lazy for Kakashi's old mind. Kakashi ducked then sweeped his father standing leg. Sakumo rolled away and stood up and looked at his son."I should stop taking you so lightly I guess son" with that Sakumo took out his legendary saber. Kakashi eyes widened that weapon is why his father was the white fang.

Sakumo rushed again this time more serious this time.He swung his chakra saber at Kakashi. One hit will end it thought Kakashi. MUD WALL JUTSU yelled Kakashi Sakumo swung through the wall in a single swoop. He followed with a punch. The punch connected with young Kakashi. Kakashi fell to the ground I only need one more hit though Kakashi. Kakashi rolled and got up he then weaved some hand signs Sakumo hasnt seen before. Lightning was then produced Sakumo looked shocked he could feel the chakra coming from this jutsu his son must have created. Kakashi knew he couldnt finish the chidori without his sharingan but his dads suprise was what he needed. The lightning went away and Sakumo recieved a punch to the gut. Kakashi the recived a knee to the chin and a saber to his neck. "Match over" said Sakumo "but you won the bet and impressed me". Kakashi just smiled and got up.

TIME SKIP 1 WEEK

Kakashi woke up and realised he needed to start his plan to save everyone. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father up and eating. " Kashi you know you get to chose your mentor today right?" asked Sakumo. "Also we can get your gear I have a huge mission soon and I will be gone for a while" said Sakumo. When that was said Kakashi frowned because he knew the mission. "What if you dont go" said Kakashi. "I have to its for the village I will be back Kashi" "you know what ? I will give you the money the day I leave so you know im coming back". Kakashi agreed and started to make a plate of food. This is going to be hard thought Kakashi.

So this is my first naruto fanfic and its my second fanfic overall it may suck so just let me know review so I know what people want also this is going to get really diffrent really quick I think im going to introduce my OC next chapter but idk


	2. The Second Meeting of Many

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the OC's i created**

Kakashi was up well before even the birds because today was the day he saw his "dead" mentor. He knew how this day went as well but he could change it all now. Kakashi sat awake for 3 hours planning on how to change his future."Kakashi your up before me" said Sakumo. "You know you meet your mentor today,but that isnt for another hour...com outside". Kakashi leaped from his bed thinking _the timeline was already changing,_ seeing as he doesnt remember this moment at all. Kakashi walked outside to see his father with a scroll he hasnt seen since after his fathers death.

" Kakashi when we talked the other day it got me thinking...if I were to die in a mission i want you to know some heratage". Sakumo the spreaded the scroll out "your about to meet your pack son". Sakumo pulled out a kunia and cut his finger slamming his bloody thumb on the scroll. In a puff of smoke Kakashi saw the elders of **his** pack, but they were younger then he remebered. "Dont get your hopes up, this is my pack Kashi your summons are still puppies but if i ever fell in battle these dogs would be yours as well". Kakashi looked shocked _why am I making the contract so early_ he thought to himself. " Hey pup!"Yelled one of Sakumo's summons, "like you, your summons are young and inexperienced" said one huge black dog. "Prodigy or not you and your summons are bound to get in trouble if you dont ask us for guidence" said a small brown one. Sakumo the pulled out a much smaller scroll. "Your Hatake blood will open the seal on the scroll nothing extra needed...your contract is made in blood" said Sakumo. He then handed young Kakashi the scroll "I will not over see all of your training however I will tell you that our summons are the most loyal said Sakumo while petting one of his summons. Both of the Hatakes looked at the angle of the sun for the time. It was nearing 12 and Kakashi needs to meet his mentor. Kakashi grabbed his ninja tools and his scroll and rushed to the training feild.

Kakashi got to the training feild to see his long dead sensei. " Hello, you must be Kakashi I am Minato and since your such a early graduate I am your mentor". Kakashi was a bit shaken, he hadnt seen Minato alive in quite a while. "Well tell me about yourself" Minato said smiling. "I am Kakashi Hatake I like teamwork and I dislike fried food" said Kakashi. "Well Kakashi Im glad you like teamwork because you arent the only prodigy I am taking under my wing want to spar while we wait for her" asked Minato.Kakshi looked even more shocked the timeline has changed already. _At least with a parthner I can get stronger quicker_ thought Kakashi. "Minato-sensei can we wait on my soon to be parnther for the spar" asked Kakashi. At that moment a girl with black hair dropped into the feild with her back to Kakashi and at that moment Kakashi saw the Uchiha crest on her back "Hi, I am Kahila Uchiha"!

 _An Uchiha!!!!_ thought Kakashi. "Well that was flashy" said Minato. "Kahila tell us about yourself" said Minato "My name is Kahila but you can call me Kay and I like to go fast and i dislike weaklings". " Kakashi Kay here is the youngest Uchiha to unlock the sharingan it was at age 3 if I am not mistaken" said Minato. Kakashi looked at this female who didnt even exist in his timeline. "I would actually like to see you two spar" said Minato. Kahila smiled "I dont think he can keep up" Kakahsi smiled as well _I havent fought a sharingan without one this is going to be fun_ he thought to himself.

The two five year olds lined up across from each other. Kakashi started off with three kunias he threw them at his teammate at top speed to test her speed, but after the third one was throw Kakashi recived a punch to the face. _I DIDNT EVEN SEE HER MOVE_ thought Kakashi. Kahila made a chakra blade on her left hand and charged at Kakashi. A bit more prepared for the speed this time Kakashi moved back before he got slashed he then pulled out a kunia to block her second strike. Kahila not expecting to be blocked left her chest open Kakashi then kicked her in the chest. Kahila slid back and without any hand seals yelled **FIRE BALL Jutsu** Kakashi thinking quick weaved through hand signs **EARTH STYLE: EATH WALL JUTSU** the fireball met the wall and smoke was created. Kakashi ran through the smoke and kicked Kahila the two started a tia-jutsu match. _Those to are amazing and at only 5_ thought Minato from a tree above.

Kakashi decided it was time to end it. Kahila ran toward Kakashi weaving hand signs **FIRE STYLE: FLAME FIST JUTSU** her hands were engulfed in flames. Kakashi waited until her first punch was inches away **LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING BODY TRAP JUTSU** the Kakashi she was punching was the turned in to lightning paralyzing her body. Kahila dropped to the ground and the real Kakashi dropped down exausted. Kahila body the turned into a log Kahila walked behind Kakashi and put a Kunia to his neck. "I win" she said deactivating her sharingan.

 **AN : OKAY I DONT THINK I DID VERY GOOD THIS CHAPTER I DONT KNOW IF PEOPLE WILL LIKE IT BUT ITS OKAY THATS WHY U REVIEW SO...MY OC IS A FEMALE UCHIHA AND WILL ALSO BE PAIRED WITH KAKASHI THE TIMELINE IS GONNA BE A LOT DIFFRENT THANKS FOR MY ONLY REVIEWER SHE/HE IS THE REASON THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT TODAY** **I WILL UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE!!!!!!!! ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA READER IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED**


	3. Author Note sorry

**SHOULD I MAKE A CHAPTER ON KAHILA'S LIFE WITHIN 24 HOURS IS SO REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO MAKE IT BUT I WILL WAIT IF NEED BEBE AUTHOR NOTE OVER SORRY FOR THIS I JUST WANT TO KNOW**


	4. The Sad Truth Kahila's Resolve

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the jutsu's and Oc i created

Kahila had just finished her introduction with her new sensei and prodigy teammate and she was on her way back to the compound. Kahila traveled from the training ground to the Uchiha compund by rooftops. When she arrived in the Uchiha compound she dropped to the street. Kahila arrived at her house and while she was opening her door a mostly black cat ran into her home."I'm eventually going to make a door just for you Raven" Kahila said talking to the cat. "Your home" said a grey haired Uchiha man. "yes I am dad and I have a panther and he is a prodigy too and my sensei is Minato and..." "slow down Kay" said Kahila's father. "In your busy day did you go see mom"? asked Kahila's dad. Kahila looked down sad," no I didnt stop by mom's grave today I should tell her how well I did to huh"? "She will understand just stop by and tell her everything tomorrow". " Father I spared a Hatake today and he was really good but once i activated. the sharingan he couldnt keep up" said Kahila laughing. "I hope you didnt use all of your energy because we are also sparing like every night...no eyes" said Kahila's dad."Im ready dad"

Kahila lined up across from her dad they both had a black blind fold on. "IN A FIGHT AS A UCHIHA YOUR ENEMY WILL TRY TO BLIND YOUAND YOU WILL BE READY" shouted Kahila's father. Kahila ran at her father going for a high kick that wasnt close to her dads face. Kahila's father punched his daughter to the ground "REPEAT" he shouted. Kahila got up and ran toward her dad when she got in range she went for a punch aimed at his chin her fist however was stopped by a finger . Kahila's dad the grabbed her fist and twisted. The move ended with Kahila's on the ground with her arm extended up. Her father then stomped on her shoulder "AHH"!!!!!!!!! Kahila screamed. She took off her blindfold with one hand then grabbed her shoulder which was seperated. " Maybe I should tell this sensei that I need to keep my frail daughter home" said Kahila's father. He then took off his blindfold "you know how to fix your shoulder and with another loss you will also be sleeping outside with that damn cat" said Kahila's father walking away. He stopped at the door and said "I made your favorite for dinner tonight I thought you would make me and your mother proud".

Kahila then sat outside she took off her genin headband and bit on it she then slammed her shoulder into the house walls. She rotated her shoulder back and forth to check. Then her cat Raven ran to her with a small peice of fish she must have stole. " My dad has been ruthless since mom died I come home everyday happy hoping it will change and for a little while it does until we train" she told her cat. "He just beats me down I understand its so I can defend my self but he could be nicer you know"? The cat doesnt respond. It's okay Raven one day I will make him proud and I will not lose to him anymore"!

Kahila's father went into his private study and sat down. He looked at a jar with something floating inside. " Maybe I should sell it to Danzo so he can train my daughter I dont know I will find someone worthy of my wife sharingan". _Maybe this sharigan will help someone and my guilt will go away_ thought Kahila's father. He could his daughter talking to her cat outside. The truth was he wasnt ruthless as his daughter thought he just needed a reason to send her outside day after day. He could barely look at his daughter who was the spitting image of his dead wife. He had already lied to his daughter more than he liked.He lied about his wife's death and he had his daughter talking to a empty grave everyday. Kasuki Uchiha Kahila's father was a historian among the Uchiha clan. He read in the antient scrolls that killing a loved one will evolve a sharingan and taking ones eye will take your sharingan to the final level. So he took his wife far outside the compound on a "date" and they eventuall had a "friendly spar" he killed her. He told the clan they were attacked and he had the scars to prove it. No one analyzed his wife's dead body yet. If they do he will be exiled. He stole his wife eye and life. The scrolls were right his sharingan did evolve but his vision is bluring. He couldnt bring himself to finish the process. Danzo sent ROOT to invesigate without anyone premission so he told Danzo everything. He told him that his wife is really buried in his backyard and the body in the grave was a henge on a clone of his own. The sad truth.

 **Author Note: I know this end wasnt that realistic but it came from my head so if its to inaccurate let me know in the reviews I got plans tho This was a little insite to Kahila's life. I got plans I hope it will shock the readers. Also I gained followers thank you so much this chapter may suck but let me know in the reviews and. also I should have another chapter out soon but i like reviews trust me until next time REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW**


	5. A Hatake's Info

**Disclaimer:** I dont owm anything except for my OC and original jutsu(

Kakashi woke up a bit earlier than usual because today was the day. Today his father Sakumo Hatake is going to take **THAT** mission. The mission that pushed his father to take his own life. Things were diffent already and Kakashi was determined to make this day and days to come diffrent. Sakumo walked into Kakashi's room expecting to see his son sleep. "Kashi! I'm leaving for the mission earlier I got to stay on my toes" said Sakumo as he handed Kakashi some money."There is enough money to get whatever you want you deserve it" Sakumo then walked out of the compound.

Kakashi knew he didnt have training with Minato until later and he had been thinking. _I need more training if I am going to save everyone_ thought Kakashi. In his past life Kakashi could weild a saber and most blades. He abandoned those weapons once his dads chakra saber broke. He was quite dangerous with it. _I should get some extra training but from who..._ thought Kakashi. With that thought Kakashi took off from the compound headed to the library.

Kahila was meditating in her backyard. She needed to get stronger, she didnt want to harm her father but she did want to best him. She has decided she couldnt lose yet another parent. Being a Uchiha Kahila new there was a lot of great power but getting beat by her father and her new sensei Minato wouldnt help her...fast. Kahila wanted results NOW! She knew the Uchiha archives would have information but she needed something her father nor the rest of the world wouldnt expect from a Uchiha. _So the leaf village library is going to have to do_ Kahila thought while leaping out of the Uchiha compound

Kakashi in his past life knew a lot and now he had to challange himself to find something he didnt know already and learn it. He walked around the library grabbing books about dogs, speed, lightning techniquies, sword styles, etc. Kakashi's brain was a archive for the ninja world so there wasnt much these books could tell him. The library was public so nothing unexpected or hidden would be here. Kakashi then saw a book with his clan name on it. He didnt know there was a Hatake book he didnt know who wrote it or what was in it. He began reading, the begining was basic history some of which Kakashi didnt know. Nothing he read helped until it said the location of the Hatake archive! Kakashi was estatic...the archive were said to have techniques and secrets of the Hatake clan. The book says then archive is under the compound Kakashi then starts daydreaming. A HATAKAE ARCHIVE YOU GOT TO LET ME SEE screamed Kahila who just happened to be in front of Kakashi...

 **AN: This is short i know but i got crazy writers block and no revirws or follows for motivation but i hope everyone enjoys this one**


	6. A lightning Fast Start

Kakashi knew before he helped his new comrade that he had to check out the archive first. "Maybe after I go through it my self"said Kakashi. He continued to read until he found the location of the archive and he then grabbed the book and raced out the library. Kakashi knew Kahila could follow him but he trusted the girl to respect his wishes. Kakashi landed at his compound and went past the living area. He arrived at a stone with a wolf engraved in it (the Hatake crest). He had seen it before but never thought to look under it...now he is. Kakashi lifts the stone off the ground and it begins to rise by its self. Kakashi goes down the stairs below the stone.After a couple of steps down the "door" closes. Lightning then racing down the wall lighting up the archive. Kakashi then sees book shelf's of different jutsus and war tactics. After stopping to briefly read a couple of the books Kakashi notices a weapon in the corner. He picks it up the weapon it looked to be a kunai just like the one Minato was famous for using but instead of the teleporting sign on it there was a summoning seal on it that Kakashi had never seen before...so young Kakashi cut his thumb...

AN : really short jus wanna see if anyone is still keeping up and if I should put out more chapters


End file.
